Misunderstandings (Недоразумения)
by chisana kit
Summary: Наруто и Саске случайно кое-что подслушали…


Недоразумения  
Автор: Emmaya  
Переводчик: Chisana  
Бета: не бечено  
Рейтинг: T (PG)  
Размещение: с моего разрешения  
Дисклеймер: Не являюсь владельцем Наруто и все такое.  
Разрешение автора на перевод: получено  
Ссылка на оригинал: s/8145177/1/Misunderstandings

* * *

Нелегко быть девочкой-подростком.  
Когда Сакуре исполнилось 13 лет, она начала выполнять миссии в составе команды номер 7. И, разумеется, ни мамы, ни Ино не было рядом, чтобы помочь ей разобраться с ее волосами.  
И этой ночью Сакура сидела в разбитой посреди глухого леса палатке, тщетно пытаясь распутать свои волосы.  
Миссия была тяжелой. Им пришлось пробираться через болота, балансировать на краю пропасти, и вдобавок они заблудилась по крайней мере раза три.  
Девушка вздохнула. Ну почему она единственная женщина в команде?  
Сильнее потянув за прядь, она услышала противный звук рвущихся волос и почувствовала резкую боль. Глаза Сакуры тут же заслезились от боли, и стало ясно, что без помощи ей не обойтись.  
До ушей Сакуры донесся яростный храп из палатки Наруто, которую тот делил с Саске.  
И речи быть не может, о том, чтобы попросить какого-либо из них о помощи - Наруто был идиотом, а Саске придет в ярость, если его разбудить.  
Ее единственный вариантом был Какаши.  
Сжимая расческу в руках, Сакура прокралась до палатки учителя и теперь стояла, собираясь с духом. Она просунула голову в проем и увидела его свернувшуюся фигуру.  
- Сенсей? – позвала Сакура. Она подождала несколько секунд, но он не пошевельнулся. - Сенсей?  
Нет ответа.  
- Какаши-сенсей!  
Какаши подскочил, бешено озираясь в поисках того, кто его разбудил. Ее розовые волосы светились в темноте.  
- Сакура? - он сонно потер глаза. - Что ты делаешь?  
Девушка проскользнула в палатку и села рядом с ним. Какаши кинул на нее мутный взгляд.  
- Вы можете помочь мне распутать волосы? - робко спросила Сакура, протягивая расческу. Лицо девушки заливал румянец, цветом напоминавший ее фланелевую пижаму.  
- Э… Конечно, - ответил Какаши, чувствуя себя донельзя неловко. Девушка издала ликующий звук и с готовностью плюхнулась рядом с ним.  
Какаши вздохнул и погрузил расческу в волосы Сакуры.  
Мда, не этого он ожидал, соглашаясь стать наставником команды генинов.  
- Ай!  
Саске резко вскочил, принимая вертикальное положение, и выхватил кунай, спрятанный под спальным мешком. Он взглянул на Наруто – тот, как обычно, пускал слюни на подушку. Тишину ночи нарушали лишь стрекот сверчков и шорох тревожимых ветром листьев.  
Он мог бы поклясться, что он слышал -  
- Ой!  
Голова Саске дернулась в сторону шума. Звук доносился из палатки Какаши.  
На этот раз он был уверен, что слышал голос Сакуры. Но почему она была в палатке сенсея?  
- О-о-о-у!  
- Прости...  
Глаза Саске расширились.  
Это был голос Какаши.  
Они были вместе. В палатке Какаши. Одни. Посреди ночи.  
- Ой!  
- Извини!  
О, господи...  
Он должен был убедиться, что это ему не чудится. Было почти противно думать, чем они могли там заниматься. Саске потряс Наруто за плечо.  
- Что? – голос Наруто был невнятным, но громким.  
Саске обхватил рот того рукой.  
- Тише.  
Узумаки тут же подобрался, думая, что они были в опасности.  
– Ты слышал? - прошептал Саске.  
Несколько мгновений было тихо, но послышавшиеся затем тихое ворчание и слабый стон заставили их побледнеть.  
- Ой! Сенсей!  
Наруто с ужасом посмотрел на посеревшего Саске.  
- Они… Занимаются … Они занимаются, чем я думаю?  
Саске только покачал головой и встал, знаком показывая ему следовать за собой. Мальчики подкрались к большой палатке, пытаясь услышать еще больше.  
- Ай! Сенсей, мне больно!  
- Прости.  
- Вы делаете это неправильно!  
- Вовсе нет. Я вполне неплохо справляюсь.  
- Прекрасно, просто не старайтесь сделать это еще болезненней.  
Последовавшая за этим тишина заставила лица подслушивающих мальчишек принять цвет мелованной бумаги.  
- Почему бы тебе не заняться этим самой?  
- Потому что я не могу. Вы знаете, через что нам пришлось сегодня пройти. Да и заблудились мы, между прочим, из-за вас!  
- Это да... Ну, вот и все, я почти закончил.  
Саске смотрел на непривычно тихого Наруто, из чьего носа тоненькой струйкой капала кровь. Он прикоснулся к своему лицу и понял, что его собственный нос тоже кровоточил. Он с отвращением начал вытираться, злясь на свою незрелую реакцию на эту, безусловно, недопустимую ситуацию.  
- Может мы должны остановить их? - прошептал Наруто.  
- Нет, - ответил Саске, возвращаясь обратно к их палатке. Он просто хотел забыть то, что ему только что пришлось услышать. Наруто неохотно последовал за ним.  
Но даже после того, как они услышали, что Сакура покинула палатку их сенсея, ни один из них не смог заснуть.


End file.
